oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Heretic
High Noon The distraught laughter of children plagued the room. The instigator of said laughter was the same lad who was being dragged out of the door by his ear by the teacher herself, his emerald green mane the last of him to vanish from sight. "On top of the innumerable disruptions you've caused, your marks do not uphold to our standards," the principal beamed from behind his desk, "tell me, what good are you to this school?" Home sweet home. The green haired boy was going to be seeing much more of it from now on. "They've practically thrown him out of school, Bogle! When will you find it in yourself to discipline your child?" "No son of mine will be a mess; just give it some time. Hess, my love, Veno just has a harder time paying attention than most other children. Getting him a tutor to learn from home will help him focus more on his studies --and I happen to have just the man for the job." "Yes, good! Excellent work, Veno," the tutor chimed from beside Veno on the couch, feather in hand, "you're showing a lot of promise. Your father is going to be very proud of you." "Zabaco," came the voice of Veno's mother, "I need your help with something. Do you think you could give me a hand?" Long periods of study. Long periods of silence. Long periods of time to himself. Where did the tutor keep running off too? Day by day, week by week, why was it that Veno was always left to himself? Why didn't his mother ever ask for his help with any of the chores? "Oh, yes! Oh, yes, Zabaco!" One peek through the door changed everything. "What is this? What do you mean my company belongs to you now?" Veno had never quite seen his father so angry before. "You signed off on it, do you not remember?" Zabaco's grin instilled a fear within Veno's heart the likes of which he hadn't experienced ever before. "Zabaco, you bastard! What have you been doing with my wife?!" Confusion. Anger. Betrayal. The home he had once called his, stolen. The mother he had once adored, taken. The life he had once known, forgotten. The Heretic Aboard the nimbus, a gravely wounded Veno awoke, startled under the night sky. His breath had betrayed him, for beads of sweat trickled to and from his frow. He looked about the ship with weak eyes, the sights of his defeated mate, Luhr, and that of his navigator, Erin, flashing before him. Erin stared at the island in the distance. His eyes were dim and his head was pounding. "I could've really used Thatch right about now" He thought as he steadied their ship's course and sailed forwards. His captain Veno lay on the deck badly injured along with Luhr who was still passed out. Thankfully his wind had held their wounds together long enough for clots to form but they needed to be still. "We're almost there captain we just need to hang in their." He shouted as his eyes flickered. The small village of Haevyn was just in sight of the incoming ship. Individuals working near its port managed to see it but paid very little heed to the individuals on the ship. Pirates and Marines were a commonality in this village. So long as they did not actively disturb anyone's life, anybody was welcome. That being said, there was a particular man working at the port today. A by the name of Hazen Yosef, clad in white, with his black hair and bespectacled, sharp features. "I see, so your sea sickness is acting up more intensely?" He asked his patient, who nodded in agreement. "Hmm, until I gain a concrete remedy shipped in, I'll have you take this." Opening his briefcase, filled with several liquefied medicinal herbs and a number of different surgical items, he picked up a vial. "Black Horehound and Ginger concocted. It may be a bit spicy, but please deal with this." The patient drank the vial and immediately noticed a feeling of warmth spiking through their body. Yosef placed his palm on his chest. "Stack: Medicinal Effect — Threefold." As he uttered those words, no immediate effect was visible but Yosef soon added. "This cure should last for the week you are on your voyage. However, do not take any additional medicine in this time, it could potentially cripple you. The sea sickness might still appear in a minor form, but it shouldn't be a major hindrance." "Thank you, Doctor Hazen! Here is your fee! I will be sure to catch some excellent fish for you as well!" The man smiled as he boarded his own fishing vessel. "Thank you as always!" The Doctor responded before he began to pack up his own supplies only to notice another ship in the distance, and the stench of blood reeking from it, his expression tensing as a result. The ship moved into port without Erin as he had almost collapsed from exhaustion. His various cremates hoisted him up and carried him off the boat. "You need to leave the other's." He spoke in a gravely voice. "They are too injured to be moved." He then had his mates carry him forwards towards what looked like a port doctor's office, his eyes were blinking very rapidly. His cremates had him propped up with an arm over the shoulder of each of them, his legs dragging behind. They barged into the office at full speed moving past the counter and straight to the dock. As they barged in they saw two men standing there. Erin immediately turned his head towards the one that looked more like a doctor and spoke as fast as he could. "Please sir we have two extremely injured individuals on our ship. They cannot be moved and are suffering from deadly injures. Could you please help them." He spoke before a coughing fit finally too his consciousness and he passed out from the exhaustion, he would need help too. His cremates however were standing by ready to take him and the doctor to the ship if he would help them. "These men are...No matter, I need to help them." Yosef listened to the plea of the man who soon fell unconscious in his crewmates' arms. "Both of you, take me to the ship immediately. And give me a brief diagnosis of their injuries so I can prepare accordingly." As Yosef took his briefcase, he briskly walked towards the incoming ship, expecting the members to follow suit. The men followed dragging Erin along with them. "This man here is suffering from severe exhaustion due to overuse of his devil fruit, it is a logia if that helps." They told him as they climbed aboard the ship. "Our captain is suffering from multiple wounds all over his body and other severe injures, we really don't know much about what they are though." They then moved to a fishman who lay on the ground. "He suffered a massive amount of electricity to his body while he was in the water. It was from a devil fruit if that helps at all." They spoke, laying Erin down on the deck next to Veno and Luhr. "Who the fuck gave ye permission ta be on me ship?" A voice beamed seemingly out of nowhere as Yousef and the others stepped onboard. It belonged, quite surprisingly, to the captain, Veno, who was, for some unfathomable reason, still conscious. As Erin was laid down beside him, he nearly choked on his own blood out of disgust. "Fuck's he passin' out for? Last I checked, we was the ones that did all the fightin'." Though unable to directly move his body, Veno tossed around his eyes, catching ahold of the doctor. "Don't go thinkin' yer a bunch of hot shit just cause ya got me like this. Even now, I swear to ya, I can kill each and erey last one of ya with my teeth alone.. "So if it's a right yer wantin'... well then, bring it on!" "Shut up." Yosef glared at his patient with intense eyes. "So he is the one..." Placing his briefcase down, he opened it and took out two vials, both labeled with Painkiller, respectively. Turning his attention towards his patients, he spoke, "Lie down. You are in no condition to fight. If you attempt to resist, I can very easily leave you and your crew to die, and you will never live to gain anything of worth, "Public Enemy" Veno." Yosef's voice took a harsh tone, his incredible attention to the news that Marines regularly dished out meant he was quite well aware of the status of notable Pirates in the Grand Line. "Grabababababa! I suppose yer right. Whether ya help me or not, I may still be a goner. So when ye look at it like that... what other choice do I got? "That bastard Ralph, puttin' me in a place like this one. I'll showem real hell the next time we cross paths." His golden eyes stayed poised to Yousef's figure. "Don't think for a second that I trust ye. It's just as you said; I ain't got nothin' ta lose in this scenario. Either way, I'm a dead man. But what I can't seem to understand is yer benefit in all of this. "Just what do ye get out of operatin' on us? The bounties on our head? Grabababababa!" "The pride of a doctor is in saving people's lives." Yosef countered, as he approached the Fishman. "It's something that a buffoon like yourself won't understand." Yosef's expression turned grim as he went through the standard procedure of checking Luhr's pulse and current situation. While badly electrocuted, healing was possible — but would undoubtedly be very slow. He possessed second degree burns across his body, and swelling was apparent in a vast majority of areas near his nerves. "Performing any stacking on this patient will cause him to inch ever closer to death. Fortunately, his symptoms are curable — but the cures are not instant." Yosef began treatment of the burns with complete delicacy. First, he wore and sterilized his gloves. Next, using lukewarm water on a towel, he began to clean up the burns as he had the crewmates position Luhr in means which would not aggravate the swelling of the burns. As he continued to do so, skin began to peel off when he applied soap. After some period of time, he took out an antibiotic treatment from his briefcase, and instructed one of Veno's crewmates to apply this cream carefully across the burns after they wore sterilized gloves. "Given that you're awake, Mr. Veno," Yosef began telling him, as he took off his gloves. "If you have the strength to laugh away, I suggest you focus that strength on telling me the nature of your injuries so I can treat you more efficiently. Also open your mouth to let me apply painkillers. And before you even dare to use that idiocy of a Pirate's pride, I'm warning you beforehand: I can make you experience far greater pain in an instant." He had worn his next pair of gloves and disposed of the others in a small bin-like compartment in his briefcase, and awaited for Veno's response. Just as he was about to make a joke out of it, Veno was silenced by Yousef's otherwise assertive deamenor. He rose a brow at the doctor's statement, yet still was unable to cast aside his pride, even if it meant staking his life. But one of the crewmates had most certainly caught on. Knowing all too well that his captain was much too stubborn to give in to such a demand --especially after having been had in such a manner-- the pirate spoke up, telling Yousef all he needed to know. "Cap'n took a big hit right in the stomach, a powerful shockwave bein' sent to the rest of his body. That and a bolt of lightning straight through his right tit! Er, pectoral!" Veno merely rolled his eyes. "Fuckin' hell, I gots me a band of filthy snitches. Why's it always gotta be me?" Nevertheless, he propped his mouth open for the doctor, not feeling as energetic as he had earlier, due to the massacre of his cheerful vibe. "I see. Meticulous surgery will be required of you, which will mean that I'd be leaving your other friend to nearly die of exhaustion." Yosef thought out loud. Putting his pianist-like fingers near Veno's chin, he fed the patient the concoction in his hand. "Stack: Anesthetic and Analgesic Effects — Threefold." In an instant, Veno would likely be incapable of feeling sensation in the vast majority of his body. "Oi, crewhands, use the bandages in my briefcase and wrap them around his more serious wounds. I can tell that clotting has begun but he's not out of danger yet. In the meantime..." Yosef turned to the other Pirate, who had lost consciousness due to his exhaustion. He took out a vial of glucose, medicinal sugars, from his briefcase and fed it to the unconscious man. "Stack: Energizing Effect — Threefold." In doing so, the sugars that had spread across his bloodstream would act far more potently than even a stream of fluids, which served to stabilize his heartbeat and body's condition. "Right, back to you." Yosef said, as he got out a pair of sterilized scissors, scalpel, needle and stitching thread. He placed them all on a towel near Veno's body as he began to stitch up the wound in his pectoral. He was forced to cut off all the excess skin peeling off it and began to clean it with an cotton bud covered with an antibiotic agent. Continuing to perform this delicate procedure, he eventually concluded through stitching up the open wound and ensuring that no bleeding was occurring. In addition, Yosef slowly worked on the stomach. The attack didn't appear to be external; internal injuries were definitely apparent. However, from a brief scan, he wasn't able to detect any internal bleeding. Nevertheless, he had to take precautions given that he did not have the equipment to perform an . And so he placed his hand on Veno's stomach and spoke, "Negative Stack: Internal Bleeding — Twofold." In doing so, he seemingly was able to momentarily hold off any internal bleeding until he was capable of dealing with it. "Crewmen, these three are in stable condition. You are able to transport them to my clinic now. Please, follow me posthaste." Yosef disposed of his used gloves and cotton buds appropriately, sterilized his needles, scalpel and scissors with and proceeded to pack his suitcase yet again. He walked down to his clinic, which was in the center of town, but waited for the crewmen to follow suit with his patients in tow first. The tavern was bustling with business from all spectrums of life. Rough carpenters, covered in scars which told their stories, flirted with beautiful barmaids. Women danced and sung songs of their ancestors. Laughter of children rang through the windows and mingled with the warmth of a clear, sun filled sky. Days upon this island were peaceful - or so the ebony skinned man could tell. He almost envied the bar's patrons who spent their lives among loved ones. Working for two treasures more valuable than the shiniest piece of metal, friends and family. Salazar smirked, chuckling at the thought of settling down. "My aren't yah a quiet one. " A flirtatious voice made him jump. "Sorry for tha scare, darling. Name's Jade! Would ya like 'nother shot?" Salazar's heart raced. His palms slimy with sweat as he met her gaze - only to turn his head immediately. How could such a beauty appear on this realm?! Salazar thought. "And why does she want to talk to me?" "Sorry love?" She asked. "Oh! Nothing! Um. I'll take...a...I don't know...give me something sweet...like you...I mean...something for this heat." Salazar mumbled. His jumbled words tumbled over a saliva covered tongue. But the barmaid seemed to laugh while rubbing his cheek. "Come on up, Sunshine." Salazar took a deep breath when she walked away and slammed his head against the table. "Why am I so helpless..." He asked. "That's right....I was cursed to die without love." "Guys! Guys!" A man erupted. "Pirates have docked at the port!" "Ey, old man. Calm down. There are always pirates who come and go. They're probably here to see the Doctor." "Yes." The interrupted continued. "But these pirates...these pirates -" "Spit it out old man!" "They're the Veno Pirates! The one's from the newspaper!" "Y-you mean the guy who killed the celestial dragon!" A woman screamed in joy. "Why aren't we celebrating?!" The bar erupted in cheers of joy and happiness. They laughed and sung, played happy tunes of victory and danced. Danced as if they were pounding against the graves of the slain celestial dragon himself. But the old man slammed his newspaper on the ground. "Don't you idiots realize what this means?" He roared. "There is a combined bounty of 434 million beli on this island plus a public enemy of the World Government - I wouldn't be shocked if they Buster Call this island for helping him." Those two words killed the atmosphere. People gasped and trembled. Murmurs of agreement. Helping pirates were often overlooked by the marines for some odd reason...but this man shed the blood of the Gods who ruled this realm. He was perhaps the greatest enemy to the World Government. And now they appeared to be sheltering this fugitive. "Here you go darling." Jade reappeared from the back and placed a sweet tea on the bar. "A sweetie for my sweetie." "Thank you." Salazar sipped his drink. "Question. Where is this Doctor located?" "Why? Don't you worry about this madness. Something's always going on here - it'll wash over soon enough." "Not this one. These are bad people who've made even worst enemies. You're all in danger if they stay here anymore than a day. Tell me where he's located before this island is reduced to a battlefield." Salazar spoke without a tremble. His sureness imbued fear in her heart. "U-um...it's near the docks. A small clinic off the town's square. Down the street and to the right." Salazar nodded and reached into his pocket. He retrieved a large bag of Beli and placed it in her hand. "You've been the nicest person to me here! There's enough buy a trip to anywhere in the world - just in case something happens." As Salazar walked off, the barmaid was stuck in a mixture of confusion. But she loosened her clench on the bag and smiled. "Something is telling me I won't need it. Knowing that you're here." She called out to him. Salazar smiled at her final words - exiting the bar. The Black Ship Yosef and his company had reached his clinic by cutting through the side-street off the town square, ensuring that he didn't catch the gaze of too many citizens. However, he was certain a ruckus must have immediately began given that his treatment was witnessed by numerous individuals. It was of no concern to him. So long as he treated his patients in the immediate time, any consequences of his actions could be dealt with later. The clinic itself was a relatively humble building. As expected, it was a sheen white with a blue banner across its front, labeled with Hazen's Clinic. Yosef opened the door for his patients, whom he let inside one by one. The interior of the clinic consisted of his desk isolated by a sliding door to the right, and a large room with about four examination rooms sectioned off through half-length walls and curtains. It was an incredibly clean clinic. Nonetheless, nobody had the time to admire it. "Hurry and place them into the beds." Yosef ordered the crewmen, who followed in suit despite not wishing to take orders from a doctor, of all people. Adorning his lab coat and gloves once more, Yosef proceeded to attach his three patients into various monitors, ensuring that for every patient he wore a different pair of gloves. The process had only taken about ten minutes in total, and during that time Yosef was exceedingly focused. After ensuring their conditions would improve from therein, Yosef managed to take a small breather. He turned to Veno once more and, with a new pair of gloves, used his equipment to ascertain whether he had any irreparable internal injuries. From his scans, there didn't appear to be any permanent damage, though the wounds would take a considerable amount of time to fully heal. Focusing on his abdomen, he was also able to make sure that no internal bleeding was present, to which he was glad that his earlier precautions were unfounded. "Dispel Negative Stack." Yosef stated as he placed his palm on his abdomen, releasing the effects of his Devil Fruit ability on Veno's body and turning his condition to normal. "The situation has calmed down." Yosef spoke to the crewmen who accompanied him. "I apologize that there isn't too much space to accommodate for you, but if you would like, you can remain in the examination rooms with your allies until they regain consciousness." As he stated that, he moved towards his desk, and began the paperwork for the fees that the Veno Pirates would have to pay. "What does...off the Town Square even mean..." Salazar thought. He often cursed the annoying jargon of different cultures for this very reason. Regardless, his sensitive Mind of the Eye found him - a bestial human with the spirit of an untamed Sea King - among the busy town. This abnormality was in the presence of three others, whose wavering signatures matched those of the injured. "They're nearby." He traversed the dark world, using the silhouettes of shimmering blue light as a guide. Such a sensitive eye meant their illumination shined brighter than the closest star. He reached the infamous clinic, a building which appeared quite inconspicuous among the grander sights of the island, in a matter of minutes. "The people of this town know how dangerous those men really are and chose to hide in fear of being caught helping the criminal." He clenched the Black Cross hanging loosely from his neck, eyes sharpening in anger. "How dare they ruin this town's tranquility." "Excuse me, you can't be here right now!" A nurse ordered. But her words were ignored by Salazar who pressed forwards. His silent aura engulfed the usually busy clinic, creating a thick atmosphere capable of choking onlookers. "This is him." Salazar noted mentally. He looked towards Veno. "Quite a group here. Who'd think a fishman would serve a human..." He spat. "Nevertheless, I'll have to end you all here before the World Government catches wind of your arrival. Nurses, prepare for the proper burial procedures." The sound of his nurse struggling immediately put Yosef on alarm. Underneath his desk he quickly took out a folded apparatus which he extended to form a bow with four prongs and two strings that converged into one. Likewise, he also equipped thin quivers underneath his labcoat, and was prepared for a battle. His movements were swift and he opened the door to find a man that forced his eyes to open wide. "Why is '''he' here!?" Yosef almost panicked inside his head, but he had to calm himself down. "You there." Yosef beckoned with a subtle authority, "What sort of ruckus do you think you're performing in ''my clinic?" Pulling an arrow from his coat, he prepared to fire should the man begin any sort of movement. Salazar already saw the doctor emerging yet chose to remain focused upon his targets. That's a nice bow. Salazar thought, "These criminals have committed atrocities to the World Government. It is my duty to capture them dead or alive." He voice duller than the oldest blade and a face without emotion. They were words without heart without reason or purpose. Simply to follow the command of the higher power. "Don't interfere doctor." "Your lack of pride as a swordsman surprises me, Shichibukai Salazar. I would have expected a great swordsman like yourself to pursue his craft with an even greater devotion than my own." Yosef taunted the man. He was clearly in unfavorable conditions here, and had to do all he could to prevent his patients from dying. "Nonetheless, your words will not make me move even an inch. I am a doctor who has vowed to save these people's lives. You have no right to interfere." Tugging on his arrow, the atmosphere turned tense. His nurse was in the middle of a confrontation between two clearly skilled enemies, and the pressure was mind-boggling. "Nurse, please hide yourself in my office until this situation has calmed down. Do not worry, I will not let this man attack you." The nurse moved according to Yosef's orders, and had retreated from the situation. Nonetheless, the three crewmen assisting with the arrival of his patients were stuck in the examination room, and it was clear their blood was boiling. "Do not approach him, Veno Pirates!" Yosef shouted to them, causing them to stop. "I will not allow any pointless deaths in my clinic!" The Shichibukai were famous and feared among the Grand Line. Enough that a simple description could send armies into hiding. But Salazar despised the inflated tales that of infamy brought. People tend to over exaggerate one's skills and feats, enough that their actual reveal were often disappointing. Many nights, Salazar hunted pirates of great reputation only to be disappointed by reality. So, while his name was known across the realm of the Grand Line, few could actually place in to the face. In fact, only those who he served... "So you know of me?" Salazar spoke. He had to remain calm - these weaklings were easily disposable. But just how could he pinpoint Salazar's identity so accurately "Perhaps you're a relative of someone I killed? No. No. Impossible. This is quite bothersome." "Forget it!" He interrupted. "While I don't condone such dishonorable killing, I'm unfortunately forced to break my code for the greater purpose." Salazar reached into his coat and grabbed the azure hilt of Colada. The silver blade glistened heavenly in the sunlight as he pointed it towards Yosef after an elegant draw. "These men have summoned a storm...One that will engulf this town in the coming days. It's my duty as both a member of the World Government and a Swordsman to protect these people. Step forward if you plan on stopping me." "They may have summoned a storm." Yosef stated boldly, "However, they are my patients and my responsibility. And you are in no position to stop me!" Yosef declared. However, he knew that he could not move appropriately in this situation. "If you have any honor at all, I implore you to take this conflict of ours outside, lest we cause collateral damage for the townspeople you are so adamant on protecting." Yosef was steeled in his resolve. He knew that a direct confrontation with a Shichibukai would inevitably result in his defeat, however...men like him were not ones to employ their full force immediately. He had to stall for time as long as possible. Salazar looked towards the injured pirates, his blade pointed at their throats. "Honor...Chivalry...are wasted on pirates who steal and pillage from the innocent." His voice was soft when he turned to Yosef. "But you, a doctor whose devotion to his craft is worth risking the lives of the entire village, are willing to challenge me to protect them. Not as an ally but as a Doctor. Anything less would be a dishonor to the conviction I possess towards my own heart. Four Eyes, we'll settle this outside to avoid damaging your office." The Black Cross walked towards the exit once more, stepping onto the empty streets. There he silently awaited his new opponent. Yosef breathed out slightly. "I am such a fool..." As he told himself such, he relaxed his bow slightly and walked out to meet his new opponent. The Black Cross was a daunting visage, his resolve was evident through his blade. He couldn't help but admire the man, but it was unfortunate that they could not meet under better circumstances. "Ready your blade." Yosef stated, as he prepared his bow and arrow. "Do not let him maintain an advantage. Do not aim to defeat him. Your patients are recovering. Until they have regained consciousness, stand your ground and do not relent. You are a doctor, now prove it!" As he spoke his mantra, Yosef's resolve became clear. His stance was firm, and he would not be caught off-guard even for a moment. His training would shine through in this very moment! Salazar's arm, held parallel to the earth, was loose. with a hand wrapped tightly around the grip. He watched his enemy prepare, entering a grounded stance meant for Archers. Combatting an archer is difficult...but an archer with knowledge of the human anatomy is an entirely different subject. He sighed. Salazar cocked his head before advancing towards Yosef menacingly. But he shifted his weight slightly to his right leg with each step.He's not going to allow me to get close. "I only have a limited supply of arrows. So every shot ''needs to count." Yosef scanned the body of his enemy. It was clear that as a swordsman, his first priority was to close the distance. And so his first target, although predictable, was quite clear. "''From his stance, he's shifting his weight to his right leg...so that's his plan." Lowering the angle of his bow, he shot an arrow directly towards Salazar's right leg. "Stack: Mass — Twofold. Target: Arrow!" The downward force of the arrow suddenly increased exponentially as it approached closer to Salazar's leg, with the intention of completely pinning him down. Expecting the arrow to be avoided, he quickly pulled another arrow from his quiver and prepared to release it. He knew that Salazar only had a couple of options, and one of those would be fatal for him if he did not prepare in accordance. "If he moves in, I have to fire without hesitation!" Salazar supinated his wrist, twisting the tip of the sword towards the earth below his hand where it rested in the outside low line - parry octave; timing it so the side of Colada smacked the heavy arrow out of trajectory by mere inches, sending it to crashing into the earth behind him. Salazar's arm jerked back into position with a swift thrust, firing a bullet of compress air towards the center of the bow's arc. Observing his movements closely, Yosef realized his intention as he let loose an arrow. Its path was straight and it intercepted the compressed air that Salazar sent out with his thrust. The two projectiles intercepted one another and forced both to be sprung backwards. However, as soon as Yosef's arrow was released, the archer quickly took out another arrow and used the brief window of opportunity to shoot another arrow directly towards Salazar's right shoulder. After all, a pride of a swordsman lay in their arms: they will never sacrifice them for victory. Salazar disappeared in the seconds in which Yosef had drawn another arrow. Stationary was not meant for one of his capabilities. Instead, he moved with explosive strength, darting across the ground with frightening speed towards Yosef's flank - where he flicked Colada in a swift arc, releasing a thin yet sharp blade of compressed air spiraling at the bowstring. Restraint. These people's homes were behind this clinic. Judging by the sudden decrease in force and speed between the last two shots, this guy possesses some weird power. Salazar contemplated. With little time to react given Salazar's incredible speed, all Yosef could manage was performing a forward somersault to narrowly avoid the blast of pressure, although not without his labcoat being singed by the force of his thrust. The distance between them was closing and this bode far worse for Yosef far too quickly. "I'm tied down by too many burdens. Releasing my full power is dangerous, and matching up with skill is nearly impossible. Nonetheless..." Maintaining a slightly looser stance than previously, the doctor took out three arrows from his first quiver. He circled around his enemy's left side and shot out all three arrows in sequence. The first was aimed to the front side of his left shoulder, the second at his thigh and the third In an attempt to force his hand, Yosef then stated, "Stack: Velocity — Fivefold. Target: Arrows!" Within that instant, the speed of the arrows vastly increased, hopefully getting even an indirect hit to hamper his mobility. Salazar's eyes followed Yosef's action without actually seeing. Every twitch of the slightest muscle was a prominent movement - he even predicted the trajectory of the three arrows before they were fully knocked. He should have had no issue dodging such predictable attacks for someone as sensitive as him. But there was an unknown variable playing. One which altered the battlefield in ways unseen. It disrupted his preconceived actions, interfering with the originally idea of required force and speed. The arrows hung from Salazar's skin, which appeared drenched in an ink like substance, by their very tip before falling. Those arrows definitely increased in both speed and power after he fired them. Could it be... Salazar pondered. He glared at Yosef. Suddenly missiles, invisible to the eye, soared towards Yosef's feet with unimaginable strength and impeccable accuracy. They were sharp as his blade yet dangerously wide. A transparent force which represented Salazar's spirit. "You're not the only one capable of being annoying." Yosef's senses peaked and he narrowly managed to avoid the brunt of the invisible projectiles headed towards him, but his feet were undoubtedly scratched slightly by the force sent towards him. "I provoked him carelessly..." Yosef thought. He didn't wish to invoke more force than necessary, but not fighting with his full strength against a man of this caliber was simply invoking a death wish. Nonetheless, Yosef once again poised himself to fire another arrow. He knew that the moment Haki entered this game that, without the full power of his Devil Fruit accessible to him, he couldn't stay here forever. He began to retreat to another position, ensuring that he kept on guard. "I can't keep this up much longer...but I have no allies to rely on either. But...I ''can't lose here!" "Last time I let an archer choose to have a fair battle." He cursed while giving pursuit of Yosef. Salazar decided to release his restraint, vanished in a flash -only reappearing silently next to Yosef. He thrusted Colada towards Yosef's bow arm, in an attempt of severing his wrist. "Is that all you've got?! Come on, don't tell me it's going to be over already!?" But Salazar's third eye remained open, locked onto the...two still within the clinic? Indeed, for the third and undoubtedly most potent will of them all had vanished from the confines of the clinic in what could have only been a matter of seconds. As Salazar's senses readjusted, compensating yet again for the missing musketeer, he was as equally surprised to witness the obscure figure of a tall, green haired man shuffle between himself and Yousef. "Oi, Doc! Yer lookin' worse than my crew out here!" A large shockwave brought upon by the sheer will alone of the two tyrants ensued shortly thereafter, blasting ominous winds in every direction of the island --the strut of Coloda matched against the darkened blade of a hatchet. The two sides held one another at bay for several moments, neither giving in to the might of the other; the struggle that was only mere seconds felt more akin to hours, and at last, the two were disconnected by another clash of wills, forcing both parties to their opposite sides. Proper spacing provided, the questionable presence standing aways before the retreated Yousef was revealed to be none other than the Public Enemy himself, the very man whom Salazar had placed his blade to whilst in an unconscious state. His iconic green mane bristling with the wind behind him, Veno, coated from neck to toe in bandages, did not look the part of a warrior poised for another war. Even still, a thick cigar somehow had found its way into his mouth. The Wounded Quarry His golden eyes studying the figure of the monster before him very carefully, Veno rummaged gallons of smoke from between his lips. "The fuck is one of the Shichibukai doin' 'ere?" Veno spoke, without turning back to look at Yousef, knowing all too well a moment of error could very well seal his fate before the Shichibukai that was Salazar. "Just what kinda mess did ye get yerself into while I was sleepin', eh Doc?" "A Doctor has plenty of mess to clean up, especially when it comes to rowdy customers in his clinic." Yosef responded, looking carefully at Veno. His injuries weren't nearly healed properly, and the fact he managed to intercept Salazar at all was a miracle. "Veno, are your crewmembers coming this way or not?" Yosef kept an invisible aura around him as he spoke, "We have no means of defeating this man, even by a miracle. So we need to find an opening and escape as soon as possible. You know that, right?" The force of the collision was considerable - but the swordsman leaped backwards in order to avoid wasting time over a power struggle. "Tch...You bastard." Salazar growled. His body tightened and stomach churned when he saw ''it escape Veno's lips. "How can you - No- How dare you smoke right after this man saved your life?! Are you trying to undo his dedication!" He roared with power. "People who smoke after having their lives saved make me so angry! Give your body a fucking break it's a perfect temple meant to be taken care of! You have to stay away from tobacco for at least a week so that you can properly heal!" I'm guessing he's the one who killed that bloody bastard and managed to escape. Salazar thought, rubbing his head in aggravation. They're no use wounded. He gripped Colada's hilt lovingly and turned his attention towards Yosef. "I have no more quarrels with you, Doctor. Please feel free to head back into your clinic." Salazar spoke nonchalantly. We needed to escape? A Shichibukai wasn't going to let them escape so easily. Retreating to another part of town simply wouldn't cut it. Yousef had to have known that; so what exactly was he alluding to? "Eh? Yer comin' along with us, then?" A grin played along his left cheek. "I suppose ye don't got much of a choice now, do ye?" Yousef's sympathetic ways for the wounded had landed him into quite the mess; a mess that this time around, he'd have to pay the consequences for. He had aided wanted men before the eyes of the World Government. He too, had become an enemy. Veno's gaze remained fixated on Salazar, who had begun to lecture him on his profound usage of tobacco. It was a weird thought, but as Veno had seen through experience alone, the weird ones were always the strongest. "Don't get yer panties in a bunch," Veno spat, disdaining Salazar's words of wisdom, "ain't nobody gonna tell me how to live my own damn life." When Salazar had taken to more joy, Veno received mixed signals. Was he for a fight or not? Feeling ever the more confident nonetheless, Veno rolled his eyes toward the not-so-confident Yousef. "Oi, he's right. Yer deadweight 'ere, Doc, so get lost already. If yer plannin' on leavin' with us, then I suggest ye go and wake my crew the fuck up and tellem I toldem to make arrangements for departure." His golden eyes shifted back toward the Shichibukai. "And I don't need no miracle to live this one out. Afterall, it's me who has the advantage." A breeze, carrying specks of saltwater and the scent of the ocean, brushed through the nearly empty market - rustling trees which interrupted the thick silence that surrounded the combatants. Salazar enjoyed this sensation. From when he started sailing the seas to actually crossing the Grandline, the loving nature of the ocean was that of a mother gently caressing the ebony cheeks of her child. "I wouldn't be so sure of that." A malicious whisper left in the air as he jumped leisurely at Veno and landed out of his enemy's measure. Yet he vanished immediately after his foot tapped the earth; extending Colada towards Veno's stomach, Salazar kicked his leading foot forward and used the explosive power of his hind leg to propel himself into a low lunge - at a speed which surpassed his previous advancement 100x. While the tip of Colada would halt inches from his target, the strike cleanly pierced through five building behind Veno - exiting the final wall well after he recovered his hind leg from the position. The tempo patinando or as Salazar named it, El Ritmo de la Etapa, a slow step followed by an accelerated strike forward. To a master of swords, it would seem as if the ebony swordsman had somehow landed in a lunge inches from initial contact with the ground followed by the chaotic aftermath of his thrust punching a continuous bullet-sized hole through five buildings. Yet, through the refined nature of his thirdeye, not an innocent drop of blood was dropped. While his senses remained nearly as sharp as ever, allowing Veno to detect Salazar's movements, his body was of another conversation: he had yet to amount an ordinate amount of rest following Yousef's medical procedures. His body was torn with wounds amounted to him by an Admiral, and fatigue brought upon by the constant travels of the Grand Line. Unable to coordinate his bodily functions in time to match the speed of the Ebony Swordsmen, Veno was cut through, along with five other buildings that were caught within the limelight. In his destruction through them, Veno grimaced, the warmth of blood returning once more to spill from his mouth and nose. He layed down on his backside for several moments, and as he brought his head to look yonder, his golden irises widened to see the mess the Shichibukai had created in but a moment. Veno had spoken of an advantage but mere moments before; now, he was only looking deranged for having uttered a single breath. "Grabababa…" Though it hurt him to laugh, Veno could not restrain himself from such as he wobbled onto his feet. "Ye don't see it yet, do ye? Well then, I'll just have to show ye!" The power known as haki was constrained within the palm of Veno's hand, arriving in surprisingly substantial amounts, given his current condition. His arm ripened with the very power, turning black, so that the reflection of the Ebony Swordsmen was seen through it. "So long as yer one of them Government's puppies, ye'll always be at a disadvantage against a real pirate. 'Cause unlike me, ye can't just whip around yer dick whenever ye want!" With a monstrous punch issued to the ground, Veno brought the entirety of the surrounding setting to tremble under his might. Formed beneath cracks, the streets began to collapse, homes and patrons in the far off distance taken as prisoners by the ensuing void of chaos. "Do ye really want to duke this one out? Think it over! Even as I am now, ye won't be able to beat me without takin' this here island along with ye! "Wherever there's a public, there's also an enemy! Don't ye dare go and forget that, ye bastard! Grabababa!" With the pride of a coward, Veno's mummified frame took off in the direction opposite of Salazar, toward where the town's population had gathered at the very sight of his Jolly Roger. Based on the assumption that the Ebony Swordsmen cared for the lives and well-being of the civilians, Veno sought blood to complement that of his own. Even if he was no match for the Shichibukai in his current state, he had every ability to corrode his reputation, and in the process, create an opportunity for Yousef and his crew to make preparations for a timely departure. There were more ways to win a battle than simply fighting it. "Tch, so that's his idea of a plan." Yosef thought, looking at the distraught scenery and thinking of his own foolishness. But he couldn't lament here. Without hesitation, he dashed back to his clinic. Within moments, he had reached the residence. He noted that the shockwave was affecting both his patients, staff and guests, but didn't possess the strength necessary to repel the impact. "Wake up the patients! They're in stable condition now! Nurse, move this way to avoid damage from the shockwave!" Yosef exclaimed, and everyone followed his orders to the letter. This was a disaster of a situation, but Yosef had to do all he could to prevent casualties. At the same time, he gestured to the crewmen to follow him, pointing out the direction of their ship and making them follow suit as soon as his patients awoke. Slowly opening his eye's as he carefully grasps his head in pain Luhr Stares up towards the ceiling silently before clenching his fist before wincing in pain as he he struggled to sit-up. "I lost huh ?" muttered Luhr as he stares blankly at his bandaged form. Erin's eyes shot open as he looked at his surroundings before hearing the currents screams of an incoming shockwave. Using his wind he reinforced the wall to hold just a little longer so they could make their escape. He dashed outside and stopped about halfway down the street, finally hit by the disorientation from getting up so fast. He stopped and grabbed his head as he looked to see his captain fighting some strange swordsman. "Hmm He look familiar." The man thought as he continued towards the ship, preparing to set sail. While hundreds of warriors have successfully awakened their third eye, Salazar was among few individuals who possessed the insight which rivaled sages. He saw the world on plane located beyond the physical realm. Every word and action was infused with a certain color, an aura of sorts that represented a person's intentions. He displayed a certain sensitivity,an ability to sense minute fluctuations within the emotional spectrum. But this vulnerable eye granted Salazar a bleeding heart - one which guided his actions from deep within his mind. While he knew the logical choice, Salazar's subconscious overpowered his muscles and he found himself chasing Veno. "Now's a perfect opportunity to kill the others." Salazar thought. "But...I can't allow this bastard to cause anymore destruction - those assholes'll have to wait for their revenge." He felt the earth shake and heard the screams of the townsfolk. A sudden crackle followed by the screech of a little girl. Seconds later, Salazar stood nearby a pile of wood with a crying child in his hands. "Here, go find your parents and escape." The Black Cross let her down softly and immediately began to move. Cutting through debris and even catching an old man on the verge of falling. He could have sniped the fleeing pirate or even caught up ten times over but his body wouldn't stop. He assured that not a drop of blood had touched the earth. "He's protecting us from the bad man." He heard a boy yell. "Whether you're a real pirate or not, you've become no different from the men you despise." Salazar thought. "Capture you alive or claiming your head no longer matters. As long as you leave this island and never return!" He roared towards Veno. After assuring that the damage had settled, the Shichibukai immediately gave chase once more. Saving each and every individual from harm's way? Salazar was more of a prune than Veno had thought! So this is what working beneath the government did to even the most ruthless men of the world; this is what working beneath the government did to men who were once worth 250,000,000! Salazar's will to protect opened yet another opportunity for the rampaging Public Enemy. Instead of targeting the bulk of the population as he had moments ago, he shifted his gaze to a lone woman who had been scurrying for the hand of her child. Only, the hand she had met with her own was not her son's --it was Veno's, which fastened itself around the length of her arm, while another wrapped around her throat, lugging her spine against his chest as he stopped and turned to face Salazar. "This is where it ends," Veno barked, "make one more move and I'll crush her throat. Right infronta him." Veno's eyes peered down at the small boy who lay at his feet, sobbing uncontrollably, protesting for the freedom of his mother. A kick sent the lad many a ways and invoked a scream from his mother. "Ye have my word! Let me off just this once and I swear to ye that I'll leave her by the dock while I get unto my ship. Ye don't want 'er blood on yer hands now, do ye? "Besides, it's much too soon for the two of us to be fightin'! We're gonna be allies in the future anyway! So why don't we bring this little game to a close, eh?" Allies? Certainly Veno could not have thought that he could ever become a member of the Shichibukai? Not after the many crimes he had committed against humanity; certainly the government wouldn't be so willing as to overlook them just to add another cannon to their fort? Salazar charged towards Veno with the force and rage of the Dark Country but froze immediately when Veno claimed his hostage. The sight of Veno's brutish arms wrapped around her neck boiled his savage blood. Steam radiated off his blackened skin before vanishing into thin wisp as he stared at the green haired monster intensively. I can cut him down the second he snaps her neck. The Shichibukai pondered. But he froze when he visualized two bodies laying next to one another, and trembled with anger at the consideration of a third life ruined by his selfishness. A crowd of onlookers formed and begun faint whispers - some of which he could decipher as silent rumbles of worry. People called out to the hostage and begged for mercy. Creating a symphony lead by the haunting cries of her child and her own chilling whimpers. "Like I'd ever join forces with you!" The swordsman spat, sheathing Colada and smiling towards the boy and her mother. "I am Salazar, a member of the Ouka Shichibukai and representative of the Marines and World Government." Empty words. "Please remain strong, child. Nothing will happen to you two. Veno," He addressed the wounded pirate. "Go. You have fifteen minutes to reach your destination unhindered. But should an ounce of blood drop on this earth, our deal will be voided and you'll face the fury of the World Government." Earth cracked beneath his feet, seemingly crumbling by the weight of his word's power. Tightening his hold around the woman as he made to leave, Veno stepped back slowly, unsure of whether or not the Shichibukai was truly allowing him to leave. He tested the man, taking but a small inch in the direction of his ship at a time, until it looked as though Salazar had no desire to pursue him any further. In which case he began to run, the earth too crumbling under his sheer weight. The woman had grown silent under the bargain of the agreement; her very life was in the hands of two men --a pirate and a former. A tear streamed down from her cheek as she looked at her child from afar at what may possibly have been the last time. Veno's frame may have disappeared from plain sight, but his antics would have still been entirely visible for a man such as Salazar whom possessed great skill within Kenbunshoku. Now a new game had begun, one of patience, one of trust. Whether Veno would uphold to his end of the agreement had yet to be seen. Yosef was well-aware of the situation that was occurring with Veno and the Shichibukai, his awareness exerting across the whole town. He could hear the cries of those suffering, but was powerless in the face of his own decisions and the consequences they drew. "This is all my fault...and there is no way I can make it up to these people..." A sombre expression drowned his face as he had bypassed the panicked people. He recognized their individual faces as people who he had, in his temporary stay in this village, became accustomed to dealing with on a daily basis. From previous patients to drinking partners, he would lose the fantasy of a normal life to, once again, become a man that faced all the dangers in the world. He had reached the ship, and had noticed the stillness of the Shichibukai once pursuing them. "Just what has that damned fool done to incur this sort of reaction?" was all that the bespectacled Doctor could question to himself, as he saw his allies approaching in the distance. After recovering from his mild funk about losing Luhr managed to climb to his feet and stumble out of the room he was placed to recover, after making it out he finally started to take notice of his surroundings. "The Fuck Am I ?" Questioned Luhr looks around and sees the obvious signs of a battle that took place. "Never mind that I gotta find Veno and Erin". Shaking his head Luhr quick makes his way towards where he could smell of Sea Salt as well as his own Blood which would undoubtably be where the Ship was located, Arriving at the ship in a quick pace that really caused his wounds to act up which he ignored in favor of quickly diving into the sea and moaning in comfort as the sea salt tickles his wounds Luhr dove towards the chain connecting to this anchor before giving a mighty heave as began filling it out before climbing out of the water himself. "I ain't know where the rest of em are but if I guess right after seeing that damage it's best if we were ready to set sail right away"'. Muttered Luhr as he sets the Achor down befor leaning against the ship to catch his breath. Veno arrived upon the dock of the Nimbus with a woman in hand; he appeared strikingly calm, despite all that had taken place. "We're settin' sail, Erin, give us a nice and steady breeze," he spat, climbing aboard. Eyes likely fell upon the stranger he had brought with him, but he paid them little mind. "Don't worry about 'er; she's our ticket outta here, and our ticket to the future." Knowing full well that Salazar was likely hot on his tail, keeping an eye on him from aways across town, Veno offered a grin in the relative direction, before severing from his soul any pride that may have lingered about. As the Nimbus took off in full stride, empowered by the powers of Erin's devil fruit, a lone figure was left upon the dock, tattered and broken. The corpse of a woman, the very same that Veno had wagered his own life upon. A broken promise, shattered without hesitation. "Veno..." Salazar growled. Did he feel this insurmountable rage from the betrayal of Veno's words Or perhaps the fact his decision ruined the lives of two people. Nonetheless, blood dripped from his clenched fingers, falling onto the woman's pale skin. "I swear upon my honor as a swordsman, I will bring you here for your execution. You'll pay for the life that you've unfairly taken." "Mommy!" The boy cried. "Mommy! Mommy wake up! Why are you sleeping?! He saved us! He saved us! Mommy wake up." Salazar trembled hearing the cries of the child. It brought back memories of a time not too long ago where he realized the evilness of mankind and attempted to douse that intense flame of innocence. "Mommy please..." Soon a crowd had gathered in tears. Upset. But also understanding of the troublesome situation. A man finally emerged and embraced the child. Salazar could tell, from this warmth, that this rough looking man was the boy's father. "Come. Let's take Mommy home." He offered.With his strong arms, he lifted the corpse up and walked off - not sending a single glance towards Salazar who stood with his head lowered. "Salazar!" A familiar voice called out. Jade jumped from the crowd and grabbed his hand. "You tried..." She choked. "You tried your hardest. If that scum was honest, she'd be alive and well. Please don't beat yourself up..." But Salazar walked off solemnly. Heading towards a nearby inn for a much needed rest. He knew this was not over...not by a long shot